The Turning Point
by Xelena
Summary: D/H-due to a comment, i've revised Hitomi's attitude. PLEASE RE-READ! it's different now! AT after Epis 9-Memories of a Feather.
1. Recognition of Threats to Power

The Turning Point  
Chapter 1: Recognition of Threats to Power  
REVISED ON NOV 28th, 2001! Read again please!   
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters. Though that doesn't mean that I can't play with them for fun.  
AN: This is my second Esca fic. My first is called Illimite L'Amour du Coeur, and just recently I posted chapter 4. Also, events will be different after episode 9 for this fic, which is where this is starting. I thought it would be interesting if Dilandau learned what Hitomi could do before episode 11. So, without further adieu, on with the story!  
  
Van stood in the middle of a forest, waiting. Hitomi had just told him that something was out there, and he had a feeling that it was Zaibach. Suddenly, a tree snapped in half to their left. Van whipped his head to the side. "Where are they? Why can't I see them?" Van looked to his left, at Hitomi, who was gripping her pendant with a fist.   
The image of the Alseides melefs appeared in her mind. "Van, straight ahead!"  
Van heard her and raised her sword, hearing it clang against the crima claws.   
"To the right!"  
Van jumped back just as the claws whooshed through the spot he had been standing.   
"Behind you, Van!" Hitomi screamed out, pointed to where they were.  
  
"What are you doing? You're missing him." Dilandau snarled at his men.   
"We're trying to hit him, but it's like he can see us."  
"What are you talking about? Just hit him!"  
  
Van looked around and saw the water. 'Perfect.' "Okay you two, hang on tight." Van sheathed his sword and started running towards the lake.   
Dilandau saw what he was doing and told his men to follow him, and cut him off before he got too far into the lake.  
As he reached the edge of the lake, he knelt down. "Alright you two, slide down."  
"But Van-sama!"  
"Merle, don't argue with me. Just do it." After Merle and Hitomi got off, Van ran into the water. Hitomi, however, saw what he didn't in her mind's eye.   
"Van! Look out behind you!"  
Van whipped around in Escaflowne, to see seven Alseides, including Dilandau's red one, splash down in a circle around him.   
"Van!" Dilandau called out. He raised his arm and shot a single claw, and charged at Van. Van unsheathed his own sword and moved to block Dilandau's charge, but found his sword wouldn't move. Looking up, he saw a liquid claw wrapped around his sword. Hearing Dilandau laugh, he glared at the boy ahead of him.   
"Well done, Guimel." Motioning to Dalet and Viole, Dilandau smirked at the horror written on his enemy's face as two sets of crima claws pierced the leg armor on the Escaflowne. "You're mine now, Van!" he yells as the Escaflowne shakes again. "For you see, not only are your sword and legs immobilized, but so is the rest of the melef, via my loyal Ryuugekitai, Gatti!"  
  
"Van-sama!" Merle screamed, thrashing as she tried to break free of Hitomi's arms around her arms. "Let me go, Hitomi! Can't you see that Van-sama needs help? Don't you care for him?!"   
"Of course I care for him, Merle. But we won't do any good if we get in his way and get killed. And we can't do anyth-" Hitomi looked down at her pendant and smiled. "Merle, I'm going to get us out of here." Grasping her pendant tight in her fist, she wished with all her heart for the three of them to be safe, away from the Ryuugekitai.   
  
"Dilandau-sama! Look at the shore." Chesta shouted over the radio, pointed to where pink streaks of light were gathering around Hitomi.   
Dilandau's eyes widened as he recognized the figure at the center of the power storm. 'That girl! The one who was at the fort in Asturia and with the Dragon when we attacked Fanelia.'  
*Dilandau pulled back, disgusted as Allen kissed the girl in the strange clothes. He knew that Allen had a playboy nature but he didn't realize that Allen would display it so readily.*  
"Dalet, Viole, and Gatti, keep the Dragon detained. Migel and Chesta, follow me." Dilandau turned from the dragon, and trudged back to the land in his guymelef. After he reached land, he opened the face visor, grabbed his sword and radio, and jumped down to the bank. Migel and Chesta followed.  
Merle saw the three Zaibach Ryuugekitai and ran over to Hitomi, shaking her as if that would pull her out of the trance she was in, but to no avail. She raised her hand to scratch Hitomi's arms, only to have them folded behind her like a pretzel. She looked behind her to see who was preventing her from warning Hitomi and screamed when she saw one of the soldiers glaring back at her.  
Merle's scream broke Hitomi out of her trance, and she released her pendant, upset as she saw the last vestiges of the pink light dissipate. She turned towards Merle, only to feel the point of a sword pressing into her flesh. Her heart stopped for a second and her mind finally comprehended the precarious position she had allowed herself to get into. "Dil- Dilandau!"  
Dilandau smirked at the fear that was evident in her voice and eyes. "So little girl, Hitomi was it? What were you doing?" he snarled, gesturing to the very last remnants of the light disappearing into the surrounding air.  
Hitomi stuttered, wary of the sword that was pressed against her throat.  
"So you are scared of me. Well, you should be since this is going to turn into someth-"  
"Dilandau-sama!" Gatti's voice crackled over the radio. "The Dragon's gone."  
"What do you mean, 'gone?'"   
"Just that, commander. We were guarding him as you instructed us and then a beam of light surrounding him and when it vanished, so had he!"  
"A beam of … light?" Dilandau's eyes narrowed at Hitomi, who flinched while trying to remain calm.  
"Actually, it looked a lot like the beam of light that appeared in Fanelia when we attacked, that one whisked the Dragon away too."  
Dilandau had had enough of this mysterious girl and all the times that she had somehow thwarted his plans. "Alright girly. Explain yourself." He growled, emphasizing his point by pressing the tip of his sword into her neck enough to draw blood.  
"No! I won't say anything!"   
"Oh, really?" Dilandau said, in a low and dangerous tone. He lowered his head, and before she could see what he did, she had a sword laid across her neck and another arm pinning hers behind her back, making Hitomi cry out. "So, are you still going to resist?"  
Hitomi gritted her teeth and kicked behind herself, aiming at his thigh. Hitting it squarely, he yelled and let go of her arms. Hitomi ran over to Merle's captor and punched him in the stomach. When he let go of Merle, Hitomi grabbed her arm and tugged her along, running towards the trees. "Come on, we're heading towards Freid!"   
Merle nodded and shrieked when she felt herself pulled down. Letting go of Hitomi's hand and stumbling back, she saw that the other boy had run after them and tackled Hitomi. She met Hitomi's gaze squarely and Hitomi yelled at her to go, to run. Heeding her advice, Merle ran, only to climb up a tree and watch as the other boy pulled Hitomi up and pinned her arms behind her back. She heard Hitomi cry out, and saw Dilandau congratulate the boy, whom he called Migel. Merle gaped as Dilandau approached Hitomi, the rage evident in his face and winced when the slap sounded through the clearing. Then, she jumped down from the tree and hurried towards Freid.   
  
Hitomi cried out again when Dilandau's palm connected with her cheek. "That's for daring to touch me, and this" he punched her in the gut, "is for defying me. Now you girl, are coming with me back to the Vione and explaining how you've managed to thwart us so often."  
Hitomi shook her head violently, and struggled to free herself.   
Unsheathing his sword, he raised it, hilt down, above her head and knocked her unconscious. Migel caught her as she slumped down in his grasp. Grabbing his radio, Dilandau told his other four men to return to the Vione. Turning back to Migel and Chesta, he gaves his orders. "Migel, give her to me and you and Chesta return to the Vione with me." Letting Migel hand Hitomi's limp form to him, he threw her over his shoulder and climbed back up the cockpit of his melef. "Well, Hitomi, you're my prisoner now." He smirked as he settled her down behind his seat and took off towards the Vione. 


	2. In the Hands of Zaibach

Do you really need to hear what I don't want to admit anyways. I don't own Dilly, 'Tomi, or Esca. This is my last time saying this.  
The Turning Point  
Chapter 2:In the hands of Zaibach  
Hitomi woke up to someone violently shaking her. "Wha- what? Stop it, leave me alone."   
"Hey girly, wake up. Folken-sama wants to interrogate you." A malicious voice spoke to her right.  
Hitomi visibly cringed when she heard Dilandau and shot bolt upright when the memories of last night crashed down upon her.   
"Ah, so the problem child finally awakes. All right, come on you. And if you behave poorly, I might have to hurt you." Dilandau sneered, as he grabbed her arm and forcefully propelled her through a door, down the hall, and through a heavy pair of wooden doors. "Folken-sama, I brought the girl. Hey Hitomi, why don't you sit down?" As he said this, Dilandau pulled up a chair, and forced her to sit down.   
"Dilandau, wait outside please." Folken said calmly, his back turned.  
"What? But I want to hear the interrogation of the girl." Dilandau said, rage evident in his eyes.  
"Dilandau, I said leave. You'll be debriefed later." The Strategos strengthened his voice behind the command.  
"Fine, fine. Spoil sport." Dilandau walked out and slammed the door.  
As the door closed, Hitomi cringed, seeing him turn and tower over her. "So Hitomi, tell me. How did you send my brother away not once, but twice?"  
"I can't, I won't, tell you."  
"But you don't really have a choice, and I don't want to give Dilandau a reason to beat you up."  
Hitomi's eyes widened with fear. "You wouldn't."  
"Care to try me?" Folken laughed at her expression of horror.   
Hitomi steeled herself and answered no more firmly. "Fine. Have it your way. Dilandau?"  
Dilandau peered through the door and smiled nastily.   
"I have a job for you. Take her down to the dungeons. I think a night down there should clear our guest's mind.   
Hitomi stared at him in horror, and cried out when Dilandau dragged her out of the chair and down to the dungeons.  
"Well, that should work. We'll see if she's more cooperative tomorrow morning." He sighed and sat down at his desk.  
  
Hitomi screamed as she was thrust roughly into the damp cell by Dilandau. Hitting the floor, she lay there as Dilandau slammed the cell door shut.  
"Have fun, dearie. You'll be here all night." He leered at her and left.  
'Oh, Van,' Hitomi thought, saddened by thoughts for his safety, 'I'm so sorry. I hope Merle reaches you.'  
  
Hitomi woke up the next day, when a chill swept through the already cold chamber. Hearing footsteps, she tried to get up and failed. Dilandau's booted foot came in contact with her stomach and she gasped, curling into a fetal position.   
"Well, Hitomi, have you decided to talk?" Hitomi raised her eyes and saw that Folken stood beside Dilandau.   
"Never."  
Folken shook his head and Dilandau drew his sword, picked her up, and placed the steel against her neck.   
She swallowed, and a thin trickle of blood slipped down her throat. Bowing her head in defeat, even she knew when she was beaten, she choked on the words. "Alright."   
Folken smiled and nodded at Dilandau, who stayed inside, but allowed her space again.   
"I have psychic powers that enable me to make things happen if I want it enough."  
Folken looked surprised and narrowed his eyes at her pendant. "So then you're the one who Dornkirk told us to capture. The unknown power that appeared when we attacked Fanelia."  
Hitomi looked down, and nearly cried.  
Folken stepped up to her and held her chin firmly in his metal hand. "Where are you from?"  
"Earth."  
Folken and Dilandau gasped audibly at this confession. "I knew she was strange." Dilandau said passionately. Folken nodded at the commander's remark.  
"Well Hitomi," Folken paused at the cell door, "you'll be working with Dilandau, since you'll obviously need to know how to fight if you're going to help us win this war. Dilandau, take her to the training room and get her some proper clothing. No heavy armor, like that," He pointed at Dilandau's red armor, "since she'll collapse under the weight. Dismissed."   
"Alright, Hitomi. Come with me!"  
Hitomi followed behind solemnly.  
  
As they entered the room, fourteen other pairs of eyes focused on them. Dilandau grabbed her arm, and pushed her towards Migel. "Take her to the lockers and give her the blue shirt and black leather pants that are in the spares. Also, give her some light armor and boots. Go on."  
"Alright, follow me girl." Migel waved and Hitomi followed him. Entering the room, he went to a spare locker and pulled out the blue shirt, black leather pants and boots that Dilandau had been talking about. "Here's your temporary outfit." Migel handed her the clothes. "Also," Migel turned to another locker and drew out a pair of blue shoulder and hip guards as well as a pair of blue and gray leather gloves. "This should do it until a proper outfit can be made. You know the way back out, so join us once you change." Migel turned and left.   
Hitomi stared at the clothes that she had been given. 'Well, I have no choice, might as well make the best of being in the company of a pyromaniac and Van's brother.' She slipped out of her school fuku and got into the new set of clothes, sitting down to pull on the boots and snap the armor into place. Standing up, she walked back out to the training room.  
Dilandau heard footsteps and saw Hitomi come out in a temporary blue and black outfit. "Welcome back. People, we have a new member. Alright, Hitomi, fall in beside Chesta there."  
"Yes, Dilandau-sama." Hitomi walked over to the sandy blonde with the boyish face, turning an about-face so that she was facing Dilandau.  
"Well, men, we have orders to head to Freid, so I'm giving the rest of the day off as I need more information from Folken before I can debrief you. Chesta, show Hitomi to her room, you know which one it is. Dismissed."  
All fifteen Ryuugekitai saluted and bowed, and then filed out. Hitomi followed Chesta as they walked down the hall. "So Hitomi, I hope you enjoy it here. I know it will be a hard adjustment, but you'll get used to it shortly." Chesta said, as he stopped in front of a metal door. "This is your room. Dilandau is to your right, I'm in that room," he commented, pointing across the hall, "Gatti's next to me, and Migel is on your left." Chesta finished, pointing to the rooms individually. "This hall belongs to us. Have a good night, Dilandau or I will come to get you for dinner."   
He waved, and Hitomi gave him a small smile. "Thank you."  
"Don't mention it, just doing my job." He waved again, and walked into his room. "Oh, and Hitomi, the password is your initials, but yours hasn't been programmed. Just press in 3-7 and then hit 1 for the new password and type in your initials." He added, bringing his head back into his room and letting the door slide closed.  
Hitomi punched in the new code, 4-5, and entered the room. Looking around, she thought it was nice enough. 'Well, might as well get some rest.' She thought, flopping down on the blue and black silk and satin sheets. 'Someone must have changed these, they seem to be matched to me personally.' Sleep soon claimed her. 


	3. A New Look in Freid

Do you really need to hear what I don't want to admit anyways. I don't own Dilly, 'Tomi, or Esca. This is my last time saying this. PS- sorry for posting the second chapter twice- this is the REAL chapter 3.  
The Turning Point  
Chapter 3: A New Look in Freid  
**Royal Palace in Godashim**  
Merle woke up to a damp cloth on her forehead. Opening her eyes, she saw Van leaning over her. "Van-sama! Oh, Van, it was horrible. One of the Ryuugekitai was holding me, so I couldn't warn Hitomi until it was too late! And Hitomi got out of Dilandau's hold by kicking him and then punched the guy holding me so that we could get away. But the other soldier tackled her, and she pushed me away, sacrificing herself. So I watched, and saw that while he held her arms in a pretzel hold, Dilandau slapped her, punched her in the stomach, and then knocked her unconscious. And so she's now a captive of Zaibach, and …"   
"Merle, shh. It's okay. We'll get Hitomi back." Van said in a soothing voice.  
**The Vione/Godashim**  
Hitomi woke up to someone knocking, no pounding, on her door. "Girl! Roll your ass out of bed and get out here! It's dinner time, not naptime!" Hitomi cringed, knowing by the tone of his voice that Dilandau was pissed. 'What did I do to make him so mad?' Hitomi asked herself as she rolled off the bed and stood in one fluid motion, proceeding over to the door slowly but surely. "Hitomi, I'm warning you!" She bit her tongue to keep from retorting. Upon reaching the door, she opened just as her commander made to knock again, thereby allowing him to fall on her. Unfortunately for the two of them, the position in which they ended up allowed Dilandau to end up kissing her. Hitomi just stared at him, while he hurriedly got up and brushed himself off. "Well, come on then. Can't keep everyone waiting." Without another glance or so much as an offer of help, he turned and allowed Hitomi to get herself up, and then follow him.   
  
After dinner, Dilandau pulled her aside after sending the other men to their rooms. "Alright, we're going to start now with your training. First lesson is swordsmanship. Come with me." Entering the room they had been in before, Dilandau picked up a sword and tossed it to her. "First step, stance." After about ten minutes of being corrected, she finally got it right. "Alright, now we'll do simple sparring." Dilandau raised his sword and charged. Hitomi stepped back and raised her sword in a block that she didn't recognize as anything she knew. Dilandau looked equally surprised. "Alright, try this on for size!" Dilandau ran at her in a mind-blowing flurry of attacks, but somehow Hitomi blocked every single one. With a yell of outrage, he aimed his sword for her neck and charged. Hitomi again blocked but this time, Dilandau tripped her and caused her to fall flat on her back, Dilandau's sword tip pressed into her throat. "Where.. did you learn to do that?!" He breathed, panting.  
"I don't know. I've never taken anything except fencing and that was five years ago."   
"Well, whatever, it's obvious Folken was right." Exiting the room, they walked back to their own rooms. "I'll see you in the morning, bright and early, Hitomi." Entering his room, he left her to ponder her new-found skills.  
  
Early the next morning, she woke up and found herself pulled by some unknown force. Sliding out of bed, she slipped on her jacket and boots. Exiting the room, she headed down the hall, winding her way through many hallways and through several doors. Finally, she found herself in a hanger with an open side opposite, looking out into the sky. "Is this the guymelef hangar?"  
"Yes it is. Now, one might be inclined to punish you, but I think I'll exact a different price." Hitomi whirled and found herself face-to-face with her commander. Eyes widened as he pressed his lips to her own. After he broke the kiss, Hitomi stumbled back and stared at him, astounded. "Well, don't stand there and gawk, follow me." Dilandau started towards his Alseides and upon reaching his destination, jumped up to the cockpit. "Well, Hitomi, you're going to learn how to pilot a melef. First off, this controls your movement and this your flying capabilities…" Dilandau continued pointing out how to operate it and finally finished. Hitomi woke up to a slap. "What do you think you're doing, zoning out?!"   
"I- I was listening Dilandau-sama."   
"Oh really. Well then, I challenge you to a fight." Dilandau climbed into his melef fully and pointed to her own next to his. "Get in! We're going to have a little friendly feud." Hitomi did as she was just ordered, and moved the melef around to face Dildandau. "Alright, smart-ass. Let's see what your made of!" as he charged her.  
  
At breakfast, Hitomi waved to Chesta and Migel. "Hi."   
"So 'tomi, is it true? Did you almost beat Dilandau-sama in both sword and melef battle?" Migel asked eagerly. His question was overheard and she soon had her fellow fourteen slayers around her.  
"Well, sort of, but I've never even been in a melef before."   
"Doesn't matter. You're special anyways so therefore, I'm not surprised and neither is Folken." Dilandau commented over her head. "Alright, men, fall in. We have a debriefing." In a matter of seconds, they were all lined up and kneeling in front of their commander. "All right, Ryuugekitai, here's the deal. We're about to enter Fried aerospace. While we're in the capital, our job is to find the location of the Dragon and a sword for our new comrade. We'll leave the fortress by melef, and then head into the city via horseback. Dismissed."  
They all stood and headed to the hangar. Hitomi saw Migel and waved to him to come over. "Hey Migel, won't we be a little suspicious with our uniforms?"   
"Yeah, but the people of Freid can't do anything about it, so long as we don't kill because we wouldn't be disrupting the peace. So no worries alright?"  
"Yeah, sure Migel."   
"Kanzaki and Lavariel, are you having problems?"  
"No, Dilandau-sama." The two answered in unison.  
"Good, then get your butts in gear and get into your melefs, now!"  
Hitomi and Migel exchanged glances and climbed into their melefs. One by one they launched, each one following Dilandau, until they landed in the clearing that they had been told to land in. Dilandau was out first and waiting when the fourteen boys and Hitomi climbed out and jumped down. "Alright, the horses are over there in that field," Dilandau pointed to the fenced area to their right. "and there's one for each person. Ryuugekitai move out!"  
As that command, all fifteen jumped the fence, and, one by one, grabbed mounts and mounted bareback. Once they were all on, Dilandau grabbed his horse, mounted, and they rode towards the nearest city gate.  
When they reached the gate, the group slowed their horses to a walk and then to a halt, and dismounted. Letting their horses out into the field right outside the gates, they walked through. Hitomi noticed that some of the people were staring at them, and she wondered whether it was the outfits or if it was the fact that she was the only girl in a group of sixteen soldiers. Maneuvering her way up to her commander, she tapped Dilandau on the shoulder.   
"What is it, Kanzaki?"  
"Sir, why are all those people staring?"  
"Well, for one thing, it's not likely that they always see Ryuugekitai in their city, let alone a female Ryuugekitai. I do believe that you're the first, Hitomi."  
"Right." For the rest of the walk to the market area, Hitomi was silent.   
**Palace at Godashim**  
Merle sat on the balcony in the guest rooms that the Duke of Freid had give them. 'Oh, Hitomi, I'm so sorry.' Hearing footsteps creeping towards the door, she whipped around to see Van slipping out the door. "Lord Van, where are you going?"   
"To the market, to search for any clues as to the whereabouts of the Vione."  
Merle sighed. "Oh Lord Van. You're really worried about her, aren't you?"  
**Marketplace at Godashim**  
Hitomi stopped at Dilandau's side in front of a sword-seller's shop. "Well Kanzaki, let's go. We're here to get a sword that I had made for you." Dilandau motioned into the shop with his thumb, and Hitomi followed him in. "The rest of you wait here." Dilandau ordered as he stuck his head back out.   
"Yes sir!"  
Entering the shop, he called out to the owner. "Hey you! I ordered a sword from you, it's under the name of Kanzaki."  
The man, whom Hitomi assumed was the owner, stuttered before getting a weak "Yes sir," out and scurrying into the back room. He came out soon with a beautiful jade-sheathed sword. Dilandau paid him and handed Hitomi the sword. "Well, try it out soldier."  
Hitomi drew the sword, and was awed by its beauty. It was a finely crafted piece of metal and it was light.  
"Thank you, Dilandau-sama."  
"Your welcome, Hitomi." Dilandau was surprised at himself for being so kind, but then again, she was somewhat beautiful.   
She stared for a second at him, before watching him walk out the door. Quickly, she followed him back to her fellow Ryuugekitai.   
"Alright men, here's your assignments. You five," he pointed to the five in front, "go back the way we came and question the people as to any references to the King of Fanelia being seen." As they turned and left, he pointed to the three soldiers now in front of him. "Alright then, you three, join Guimel and Viole, and go left here." Dilandau said as he pointed towards the other portion of the street. "Dalet, Migel, Chesta, Gatti, and Hitomi, you're with me. We're gonna have a little fun on our way towards the castle. Ryuugekitai move out!"  
Hitomi followed behind, glancing down cross streets and at store fronts, hoping to catch a glance of Van, but at the same time, hoping he would have the common sense to stay hidden.   
  
Van ducked inside a store and watched as Dilandau and four of his men passed by his previous position. But as he was coming out, he ran into another person. After falling on his @$$ he looked to see who he had knocked down and almost whooped for joy. Hitomi was in front of him! Van moved to hug her and found himself on the wrong end of a sword. "Hitomi, since when did you carry a sword? What's wrong?"  
Hitomi raised her head and looked into Van's eyes. She knew by his expression of guilt and shock that he had seen her crying. "I'm sorry, Van, but you must forget you saw me. I'm your enemy now."  
Van stepped back, his eyes shadowed by his bowed head. "So what are you then? One of his Ryuugekitai?"  
Hitomi's sword fell from her limp hands, and Van noticed that her whole frame was shaking. Van couldn't restrain himself. "You are?!" he yelled, incredulous. "How could you betray us that way? How could you betray me that way?"   
"I didn't have a choice, Van! I tried to stand up to your brother and Dilandau and nearly succeeded, but the Strategos was going to let Dilandau kill me!" Hitomi's voice cracked as she spoke, and her eyes filled with tears.  
Van scoffed with disgust and drew his sword. Before Hitomi could react, he raised his sword in an arc and slashed up her leg, leaving a large bloody gash. Cleaning his sword on her pants, he sheathed it, and ran towards the palace.  
Hitomi collapsed, tears spilling down her cheeks, her sword at her side, forgotten. Holding her hand to her leg to hopelessly try and stop the blood, she used the rest of strength to scream out, "You b@$t@rd, Fanel!"   
Dilandau halted in his tracks as the resounding scream made his blood run cold. Turning around, he looked for Hitomi. "Migel, I thought Hitomi was behind you?"   
Migel turned and saw no one. "I thought she was sir."   
"All right, men. That was Hitomi, let's go!" Turning back the way they had come, the five boys ran back towards the source of the scream. Reaching a crowd, they knew they were in the right place. Pushing their way to the center of the crowd, the men's jaws all dropped open. Hitomi sat there, her now bloody hand futilely covering an equally bloody leg. Dilandau knelt down by her. "Who did this, Kanzaki?" He almost drew his sword and knew the others had when they heard her next words.   
"Fanel, sir. I saw him and was going to go tell you, and he slashed me because he saw I was, as he put it, 'one of his Ryuugekitai.'"   
Dilandau stood and raised his sword into the air. "Van Fanel, you coward! You are a dead man!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Breathing hard, he signaled Migel to come over and help support her. He and Migel got on either side of her and each slipped an arm under one of Hitomi's. "Alright, let's get back to the Vione."   
Slowly, the now solemn group made their way back to the entrance they had come in at. On their way out, they caught up with the other ten Ryuugekitai and told them what had happened. Upon reaching the horses, Dilandau realized he was going to have to seat Hitomi on his horse. He ordered Chesta to lead Hitomi's horse, and then seated Hitomi on his own. "Kanzaki, are you all right there?" When Hitomi nodded, he told her to hold on to the mane, and jumped up behind her. Looking back at his men, he saw they were all ready to go and gave the command to head back.  
**Back at the Palace…**  
Van's blood chilled in his veins when he heard Dilandau's vow of death to him. 'Well, she deserved it. Betraying us…. betraying me that way!" Gritting his teeth against the pain in his chest, he entered the castle and entered his room.   
Merle heard the door slam and looked back in time to see Van sink down onto the bed and mutter, "Why Hitomi, why?" Walking over to him, she asked what was wrong.  
"Hitomi, she… she…. She's one of them."  
"What do you mean, Van-sama?"  
"She joined them… She betrayed us."  
"Van-sama, you can't mean that! Hitomi would never willingly go with them unless she had no choice!"  
"You know Merle, that's funny, because that's exactly what she told me! But you're wrong, and she now knows that she was wrong too." Van said, his voice becoming cold and unforgiving.  
"Van-sama, what did you do? This isn't like you. I'm going to get Allen."   
Almost immediately, Van snapped out of his seemingly frosty demeanor. "Allen? He's here now?"  
"Yes, he arrived this afternoon."  
**The Vione, Hitomi's Room**  
Hitomi slowly opened her eyes, and saw blurred faces hovering above her own. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes and the faces came into focus. Dilandau, Chesta, Migel, Gatti, Dalet, Guimel, and Viole all hovered above her bed. When she opened her eyes, they automatically pulled back, only to bombard her with questions. "Silence!" Dilandau shouted over the noise. Silence reigned. "Hitomi, are you all right?" Dilandau asked calmly.   
"Yes, I think so." Moving as though to swing her legs over the bed, the moment her right leg touched the ground, she collapsed again. But this time, Chesta and Migel caught her in time and helped her sit back down.   
"Alright, you all. Leave Dilandau, Hitomi, and I please." Hitomi looked over to see Folken standing in the doorway.   
"Yes, Folken-sama." The last two to leave were Chesta and Migel, who had grown to like Hitomi more than the others.  
Folken watched them leave and then turned back to Hitomi. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, well, I thought I was, but apparently my feet don't want to support me."   
"Well, you just had your muscles and skin healed about an hour or two ago, so you should probably rest for at least another three or four hours. Dilandau, I'm sure, has no problem watching you so as to make sure that you don't hurt yourself again."  
"Of course not. Hitomi has proven to be one of the best, nearly beating myself in melef- and sword-battle."  
"Good. Well, then, I will point out that it is my duty to alert you as to our plans. While you were in the city, I was in contact with the Emperor. He says that he wishes to meet you, so we're leaving for the capital, tonight."  
"Yes sir, Folken-sama." Dilandau's eyes widened when he heard Hitomi say it in sync with his own voice.  
"Well, then. I'll be back later tonight to see how you're doing Hitomi. Sleep well." Folken turned and left through the steel door, and turned down the hall.  
"Well, Hitomi. What do you think of Fanel now? After all, he didn't seem to want to let you explain."  
"I- I'm not sure, to be honest." Hitomi looked up at him and was surprised for the third time in the last two days when he sat down on her bed. Hitomi noticed that the sheets had been changed to green and black.   
Dilandau noted her stare. "Yeah, they changed it to suit you. Oh, and your uniform is ready." Dilandau pointed to the closet, where it was hanging. "As you can see, since you're a girl, it consists of a green silk shirt, black leather pants, a darker green breastplate and pairs of shoulder and hip guards. Also, your gloves are green and silverish-gray." Dilandau turned to walk out, and heard her whisper a thank you. "Your welcome Hitomi. Welcome to Zaibach, and don't worry, we'll get Van back." He smiled and closed the door behind him.  
Hitomi stared after him, wondering why he was so nice when he had been so mean before. Then it struck her. She was probably going to end up winning this war for Zaibach and she wasn't his enemy anymore. 'But still,' part of her mind argued. 'he doesn't seem to be nice to the other soldiers.' 'Well,' another part laughed, 'maybe he likes you.' 'Nonsense." Hitomi told both subconscious voices. With that settled, Hitomi laid down under the sheets again and fell straight to sleep.  
  
  
AN: well. There it is. The third chapter is finally done. Oh, and if you're wondering how come Dilandau has accepted her, it's because of what Hitomi's last voice said, that he likes her. As for the rest of the Ryuugekitai, they don't, and haven't ever, felt the hatred that Dilandau felt for Hitomi and feels for Van. So they accepted her more readily, though excluding Chesta, they're still a little cautious. Enjoy. Oh and this was dedicated to a reviewed who kindly pointed out some problems with Hitomi's attitude and transformation. 


	4. Dornkirk

Just go see the disclaimers from before, I'm frustrated from saying it SO often. PS- NO FLAMES! I mean it! (PS- no offense to my constant and loyal reviewers, it's just frustrating to deny ownership of something I want to own so badly.) Oh, I do own one character in this. He's a Madoushi named Adelphi.  
A/N: To Fitz20, this chapter is dedicated to you. You were the one who asked when I would continue 'such an interesting fic' after all.  
The Turning Point  
Chapter 4: Dornkirk  
**The Vione, outside of the Zaibach Empire's capital**  
Dilandau patrolled his line of Ryuugekitai in the guymelef hangar. "Alright soldiers, here's the drill. We're at the capital for about two days, as related to me by our emperor through our Strategos. We're stopping here because we're giving our new soldier a chance to meet the man behind it all. In the meantime, you all are to be on you're best behavior. We're going to be taking our guymelefs down in about five minutes, and land in the hangar of the palace. Therefore, as soon as I say you're dismissed, make your way to your guymelef and await for further orders. Dismissed!"  
Hitomi turned with the other Ryuugekitai and made her way towards her guymelef. Climbing into the cockpit, she waited for the orders. "Alright, move out!" Dilandau yelled, his voice crackling over the radios inside the units. Hitomi heard this, and moved into position behind Chesta. As soon as Dilandau took off, Chesta followed, as did Hitomi.   
After about ten minutes of flying, they landed in a vast stone courtyard, and heeding Dilandau's orders, exited their guymelefs. As soon as they were all on the ground, Dilandau spoke. "All of you are to go to your quarters to clean up. We're staying in the same wing we did last time we were in the capital. Dismissed!"  
After they left, Dilandau guided Hitomi through the labyrinthine halls until he came to the huge doors that opened into the Emperor's audience chamber. Opening them with a voice recognition code, he kneeled down in front of Dornkirk, with Hitomi following his movement.   
"So you are Hitomi Kanzaki, the seeress from the Mystic Moon?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Well, Hitomi, I need to ask you some questions, so please follow Adelphi." As Hitomi stood, and followed the man in the black cloak, Dornkirk spoke to Dilandau. "Dilandau, you will stay next to the Strategos, in the East Wing, rather than with your soldiers."  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Dilandau stood, bowed, and left.   
"Soon. Soon I will have all the power to control fate!" His laugh echoed throughout the room.   
  
Hitomi followed Adelphi in silence, wondering where he was leading her. Looking up, she almost bumped into the Madoushi, who had stopped without her knowing it. Looking around, he noticed the open door, before he led her inside. The door whooshed shut behind them. Hitomi suddenly felt several chills go through her, and looking around the room, she saw the machines that surrounded the small bed. Feeling sick, she tried to turn away, only to have Adelphi, and several other Madoushi surround her. They carried her to the bed, strapping her down even while she kicked and screamed. Adelphi's face suddenly loomed over hers, and he grinned. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Because His Majesty wishes to both know the nature of your power, and be able to utilize completely and utterly."  
"What!?"  
But Adelphi wasn't listening anymore. Instead, he was turned around, and when he came back to her, he had a needle filled with a silver-colored liquid in his hand. "Now hold still, this will only hurt for a second." He smiled, the menace in his voice almost tangible, and stuck the needle into her jugular, injected the fluid into her vein.   
Searing pain filled her body, and Hitomi screamed for all she was worth.   
  
Dilandau's heart practically stopped, and next to him, he heard Folken gasp. Turning to him, he demanded to be told what was going on.  
"I don't know. His Majesty said that he wouldn't use the serum on her."  
"Serum? What kind of serum?"  
"It's a control device, that allows someone to utilize another's inherent power by understanding it better."  
"What?!" Dilandau stared in the direction of the scream, and cursed. "Oh Hitomi."  
  
  
Well, that's all I'm going to write. I'm sorry it's so short, but at the last second I changed the title and the subject of the chapter, thus changing the contents. Hope you enjoy it none the less. 


End file.
